


el & will; siblings extraordinaire

by eleanorhoppers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Just fluff basically, Mileven, You guessed it - Freeform, also don’t read if you don’t like swearing they swear a lot, and im ready to fuckin party, but i’m back, im bored and this is the outcome, it’s just el and will being best siblings, maybe a little of, me? commitment? it doesn’t seem possible, new series i guess, nobody can change my mind and that’s the tea, will byers is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorhoppers/pseuds/eleanorhoppers
Summary: el & will being siblings and having fun. basically just a bunch of one shots of family fluff





	1. early mornings

all is quiet in the hopper-byers home, specifically in the youngest siblings’ room, where both of them are sleeping soundly at a reasonable time, about nine am.

until hopper and joyce slam open the door, joyce with a camera and hop wielding two pillows, and yelling, “rise and shine! time to get off your asses and do something!”

he throws the pillows at will and el’s heads, both pillows hitting their targets.

will wakes up with a start, gets tangled up in his blankets, and goes toppling to the floor.

el mumbles “fuck off,” and burrows deeper into her blankets.

hopper laughs at his daughter, and at his son who’s on the floor groaning. “language!”

“fuck off, dear father of mine.”

“don’t piss him off, el,” will says, voice muffled by the carpet. “we may get to sleep for a while longer.”

“too late! breakfast in 10!”

joyce and hopper run away, closing the door behind them.

will rolls over so that his face isn’t pressed against the carpet. “i hate our family.”

“ditto.”


	2. 2 kool 4 skool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where troy makes fun of will and he gets what’s coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to vampire money by my chemical romance while reading this. i promise, it’ll be worth it
> 
>  
> 
> also sorry this chapter is so short. i promise i’ll make longer ones soon

will and el round the corner into the hall, hair flapping in the wind (well, el’s hair, will’s is blowing away from his face) like badass movie characters.  
they’re wearing aviators and everything’s going in slow motion.  
troy stands at the end of the hallway, mouth open in shock at the siblings parading the halls like they own the place.  
people turn their heads as they pass by, one boy even comically dropping his books, papers scattering.   
will and el make their way down the hallway.  
troy’s dumbstruck as they stop in front of him.  
“hey, bitch ass,” el says, with a completely serious face. “say one more thing about will or any of my friends, i will shove my foot so far up your ass i’ll never see it again.”  
“and don’t you forget it, dipshit,” will says.  
he whips the aviators off his face, and throws them at troy. they hit troy in the face and he sputters, howling in pain as the siblings pass him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this chapterrr,,, comment suggestions & leave kudos 
> 
> thanks

**Author's Note:**

> hey bitches, how’s the first fuckin chapter? great, i know, go to my profile and subscribe for more awesomeness
> 
>  
> 
> also sorry it’s so short i’m swamped with school at least i updated honestly


End file.
